Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid-filled apparatus which reacts with the stimulus of an outside force, hereinafter referred to as a reactive energy apparatus, incorporated into a shoe sole and shoe upper that provides a custom fit to the shoe wearer's foot in addition to providing cushioning, support and stability to the shoe wearer's foot. In particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus comprised of one more anatomically-shaped fluid-filled bladders that are positioned in the forefoot, arch and/or heel areas of a shoe and assume a complementary custom fitting configuration to the contours of a foot inserted in the shoe. In variant embodiments of the apparatus, the fluid-filled bladders are positioned separate from each other in the forefoot, arch and heel areas of the shoe and are interconnected in fluid communication by fluid-conducting channels, or the bladders are positioned independent of each other in the forefoot, arch and heel areas of the shoe.